


Toujours là Pour Toi

by Dove the Unoriginal (Typical_Dove)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Vague implications of M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical_Dove/pseuds/Dove%20the%20Unoriginal
Summary: Drabble Prompt: After a loss, Jak comforts Razer and they bond. I meant to make it more Warm and Fuzzy Feelings but Razer is a butt.





	Toujours là Pour Toi

**Author's Note:**

> Google assures me the title translates as “Always there for you” and I used it because there’s a cover of Rick Astley’s "Never Gonna Give You Up" in French and that’s what it’s called... (I don't normally pick a specific language for him but that was simply too good to pass up.) :D

“And to what do I owe this honor?” Razer asked.

“Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close… and…” 

Jak paused for emphasis or perhaps he’d forgotten what _they_ always said. 

Razer had a sense of deja vu. 

“And what?” he asked, feeling annoyed at this interruption to his meal.

“...And your enemies closer,” Jak finished.

Oh, of course. He shouldn’t have expected some aspiring lesson in philosophy from this kid.

“Pithy proverbs,” Razer said. “How _clever_ you are, Jak.”

Jak leaned back in the durable metal patio chair before crossing his arms in front of his chest and sulking, clearly displeased with the sarcastic tone Razer had taken. The little bistro might have been tucked into an alley but it did devote some space to a few outdoor tables all the same. It was a little hole in the wall where the food was good, the prices decent, and the clientele sporadic. No one hung out drinking endless cups of coffee while they were writing the next Great Econian Novel. 

“But you didn’t answer my question,” Razer noted, before inhaling some smoke. “What brings you to my table? You’re _never_ alone… Yet here you are, with _me_ of all people.”

Jak put his elbow on the metal table and his chin in his hand, looking up at Razer with such casual concern that Razer felt even more intrigued. It almost made him forget his aching wrist and the overall sour attitude that had settled over him since that afternoon’s race. 

“I doubt you’re stabbing anyone any time soon,” Jak said. “I saw the close-up cam where you landed on your arm... That had to hurt.”

Razer grumbled and winced in agreement. His wrist was already slathered in green eco, bandaged tight, and he’d been reassured that he would be fine by morning: Mizo’s team had access to the best doctors and nurses available when the sport went live. Even so, it was equal parts annoying and interesting to receive pity from the lead opponent he’d been trying to scare off all this time. He also noticed that Jak was staring at his plate like the hungry teenager he was. 

“Perhaps you should order something,” Razer said. “I’m not giving you my leftovers.”

Jak took this as permission to get up and stroll straight into the building without another word and for some reason, it hurt Razer’s feelings. He almost considered ditching the rest of his sweet and sour chicken and shrimp combo, particularly since the cigarettes dulled his appetite, but Jak was in and out before he’d made up his mind, so Razer simply tucked into his rice. Meanwhile, Jak somehow engulfed an entire plate of stir-fried noodles, eggs, and tofu in record time. Razer felt appalled and astonished considering the boy had such a pretty, innocent face. It was hard to imagine him as a black hole with teeth.

Razer sighed. “I suppose my days are numbered if you’re this relaxed.”

“Mmm.” Jak wiped his mouth with his leather sleeve, smearing sauce on it, and shook his head. “Probably shouldn’t say it, but I eat this fast when I’m nervous.”

“Ohhh?” Razer was disgusted at the sight but intrigued by his words. He could feel one eyebrow arching up of its own volition.

“Well, that was some serious technique,” Razer said. “If you entered an eating contest, you’d walk away with first prize! Hmmhmmhmm… a worthy competition for one of Krew’s heavies.”

Jak simply looked more sullen than before and sipped from a paper cup Razer hadn’t noticed. 

“You don’t have any reason to stay by my side,” Razer said. “Unless… you were hoping to catch me dining with Mizo?”

That got him a nod from the blond. Razer smirked as he drew some more nicotine into his lungs. Of course. 

“I saw you slink away from the stadium and,” Jak said, “I don’t know, I just decided to tail you. And, uh, you looked like you were waiting for something… or someone.”

Razer snickered, sending smoke out in little bursts from his nostrils.

“Oh, my! No, no,” Razer said. “I was waiting for _you_ to approach me... The whole time.”

Jak deflated a bit at this and almost crushed the cup in his hand out of frustration. Razer tutted and wagged a finger at him, though he felt kinder than usual while explaining things.

“Don’t blame yourself. I’ve been in this line of work for almost a decade,” Razer said. “Now, since you’ve finished, where would you like to go for the rest of our little date?”

The boy promptly blushed and stood up, taking his trash with him to the receptacle near the door. Razer watched with amusement and Jak looked over his shoulder, becoming even more embarrassed when he noticed Razer quietly laughing at him.

“I can’t believe I felt bad for you!” Jak snapped.

Razer shrugged. “That’s none of my business.”

Jak wandered over and sat down again, elbows on the table and his chin in his hands like a furious toddler. Razer chuckled more and then finished his meal, feeling a little grateful that Jak had distracted him enough to get him to do so. The green eco was important after a sprain, but so was rest, food, and a little relaxation. This served all three and Razer was here for it. He even reached out and patted Jak on the arm.

“I see. You expect something will happen to me if Mizo becomes angry, hmmm?” Razer asked.

Jak nodded, his eyes narrowed and his scowl firm.

“You’re gonna lose,” Jak said. “That’s just how it has to be. And if Mizo takes it out of your hide, I guess it’s none of my business either.”

Razer stood up and could practically feel Jak glaring daggers into his back as he disposed of his own trash. Then he spun around and was caught a little off-guard to realize Jak had followed him. After taking a step back, he paused, smirking per usual. Jak remained where he was but seemed curious when Razer leaned in, his injured arm tucked behind his back, the other holding his cigarette to his lips and then out as he tipped some ash onto the old asphalt.

“Do you think it’s a kindness to warn me?” Razer asked. 

Jak began to look uneasy, arching only one little green caterpillar of an eyebrow, apparently wondering what he was getting at.

“I guess. I’m not threatening you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Jak said.

“Cute.” Razer smirked and held the cigarette to his chest, before dropping the stub onto the ground and gingerly rubbing it out with the toe of his boot. 

Jak watched this and tilted his head to one side. “You’re not afraid of him, are you?”

Razer shook his head and flicked his index finger across the leather strap resting atop Jak’s shirt, to show he didn’t fear the boy either. Jak’s eyes went wide and Razer grinned, his ears flicked back more serenely than usual.

“You should be concerned for yourself, Jak,” Razer said. “I’ll let you walk away because this was a moment to be cherished but I expect you to keep quiet about our little date.” 

“It _wasn’t_ a date!” Jak snapped.

“No.” Razer chuckled in agreement. “But if Mizo _had_ been here, you’d better believe it _would’ve_ been a date, for your sake _and_ mine.”

“Uhh…” Jak’s eyes were moving rapidly as he tried to sort out what that meant and if he should be offended.

“Keep your nose clean, and don’t follow me again,” Razer said. “Otherwise, you might have to spend some time with people you _actually_ hate!”

Jak merely looked confused by this implication, refusing to budge. Before he could come up with a quip of his own, Razer passed by him with a fairly amicable bump from shoulder to shoulder, the one that didn’t have a stupid chunk of metal for a shoulder-pad. Jak shifted to the side, perhaps unintentionally. Razer could feel the boy’s somber blue eyes on him as he walked away, but he was much more cheerful than tense. Although Jak might have thought he’d failed, he’d sincerely lifted Razer’s spirits that evening. Even Blitz noticed and commented on it.

“It’s nothing,” Razer said. He paused, took a puff, and waved the question aside with his cigarette. “Just a little tête-à-tête that went very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might try writing something more romantic sometime. I don't know. Also, I pray that I didn't steal any jokes or ideas from Roll to Me by Robin. Please let me know if I did.


End file.
